


What an Omega needs, he gets.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Sharing Heat, sherlock is a bit pushy, unsure greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I need to have sex.”Sherlock is close to heat and he knows exactly who he wants to share it with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say... I just really like writing Alpha/Omega stories.

**What an Omega needs, he gets.**

 

“I need to have sex.”

 

Before Greg could even respond, Sherlock was already inside his flat, pulling of his coat and dropping it on a nearby chair. The frown between his eyes was adorable and Greg inwardly sighed as he closed the door. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

 

“Want something to drink? Have you eaten already?”

 

“All I want to eat is cock. Didn't you hear me Lestrade. I need to have sex.” Greg raised an eyebrow before heading to the kitchen hearing Sherlock following him after a second, the soft grumbles filling the air as he took out two beers, opend them and placed one on the counter before taking a swing from his own.

 

Sherlock took the beer with a gruff thank you, turning back to the living room and dropping onto the sofa, his curls bouncing as he drank his beer.

 

“Have you eaten Sherlock? I mean food, not cock.” Sherlock rolled his eyes before shaking his head and Greg went back to the kitchen, grabbing the leftovers from lunch and heating them up. He knew Sherlock didn't much care for food but if Sherlock didn't eat at almost regular times he was even more of a handful then usual.

 

“You're an Alpha. You can have sex with me.”

 

Greg sighed as he handed a plate full of food to Sherlock, seeing the frown between the man's eyes.

 

“It's basic biology Lestrade. I can feel it, I need- It's getting harder to focus at work. I need. I need an Alpha.”

 

“John is an Alpha. Eat up.” Greg gestured towards the plate and Sherlock finally started eating, the food was gone in record time and Greg gave a disapproving look. It must have been some time since Sherlock had last eaten.

 

“You're single. It's less complicated when the Alpha is single.”

 

“John is single too. Want some more?”

 

“John's not good enough.” Sherlock shook his head as Greg waited for a response, drinking the last of his beer and holding the bottle up. “I'd like another beer if you have one?”

 

“Sure.” Greg took the plate, putting it in the sink before grabbing another beer, his mind going over Sherlock's words.

 

“Why is John not good enough?” Greg frowned as Sherlock huffed in his 'don't be an idiot' way. It didn't seem like a stupid question. Sure, John was small for Alpha standards but the man was fit and strong, highly sexual when he needed to be. Even Greg had been pulled to the man, in the beginning, a mix of attraction and jealousy. It was uncommon for Alpha's to be together but it did happen and John had been a nice mental distraction on a few lonely nights.

 

He looked back at Sherlock, going over the Omega's frame and frowning again. He'd lost weight, not much, but enough to make Sherlock look a little unhealthy. It wasn't his place, Sherlock wasn't his Omega, but he was silently judging John for not taking better care of Sherlock.

 

“John's not my Alpha, Lestrade. We're just friends and I don't want to have sex with him. Besides, he'd be too gentle. I like someone with a firm hand.”

 

Sherlock's eyes went up and down Greg's body and Greg's hormones buzzed because of it. He was attracted to the man, who wouldn't be, even if he was a bit skinny, but they worked together. Their working relationship was complicated enough as it was, he didn't need the mess of sex to add to it. Still, hearing Sherlock talk about a firm hand conjured up images of him taking Sherlock right on the sofa, pounding into him and making the man beg for release.

 

“I know you want me. I can see it.” Sherlock got up, sitting down next to Greg and bringing his nose to Greg's neck, inhaling deeply. “And it's all over your skin. I can smell your desire.”

 

Greg shivered as Sherlock smelled him again, his hand resting on Greg's thigh.

 

“We're colleague Sherlock. It wouldn't end well. Besides, there are hundreds of Alpha's out there, begging to have sex with you. You're a very desirable Omega.”

 

Sherlock's status had gone up spectacularly since he'd joined the Yard, helping them with high profile murder cases. He had a very hardcore fanbase, following him during cases, discussing him on social media. A lot of his fans were Alpha's but most of them were smart enough not to harass Sherlock while he was working. Greg also had a feeling Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother, kept an eye on him at all times.

 

“They just want to boast about fucking Sherlock Holmes. You're not like that.”

 

“How are you so sure?”

 

Greg turned his head, staring into Sherlock's eyes, seeing the flecks of gold that indicated he was close to heat. The represents hid everything else, but an Omega's eyes always give him away. It was beautiful and mesmerizing and Greg felt his body get warmer, ready to fuck as Sherlock's hand slid up, closer to his cock.

 

“Sherlock.” He took Sherlock's wrist in a firm grip and Sherlock smiled, almost purring as he spoke near Greg's ear.

 

“A firm hand. You're perfect Lestrade. Have sex with me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--Chapter2--

 

“ _You're perfect Lestrade. Have sex with me.”_

 

Greg nearly jumped him when Sherlock licked his earlobe, moaning softly as the grip on his wrist got tighter. The gold in Sherlock's eyes was more visible now, giving him an alien look and Greg's cock twitch inside his pants, his body heating up as Sherlock smirked.

 

“You smell amazing Lestrade. Have sex with me.”

 

“Why now?” Greg hated how rough his voice sounded. They'd been working together for almost three years and Sherlock had never come to him before. Not that he was a jealous man but he wondered what had changed Sherlock's mind all of a sudden.

 

“I've never been with an Alpha before Lestrade.”

 

Greg pulled away, blinking his eyes in confusion as he saw the shy look in Sherlock's eyes. The hand on his thigh was heavy and warm and Sherlock looked down as the silence went on, a blush creeping up his face. The confidence he'd just had vanished in seconds and Greg wanted to wrap the man in his arms.

 

“That can't be possible.” He shook his head as he watched Sherlock sitting next to him, the blush getting bigger, seeing the tightness around his mouth and Greg placed his hands on Sherlock's, feeling the man pulling away.

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult. I just-”

 

“It's not that I didn't have choices Lestrade. Like you said, I'm a very desirable Omega. I'm just-” Sherlock stopped and huffed, his eyes giving Greg a hard look.

 

“You know what I'm like Lestrade. A know it all, smart arse, hard to handle. Even my looks and Omega status can't change that. It's not like ancient times anymore, I don't just get wet for the first Alpha that happens to look at me.”

 

“Sherlock.” Greg squeezed Sherlock's hand, not liking the hatred in the man's voice but Sherlock just looked away, trying to free his hand from Lestrade's grip. Grumbling when it didn't work.

 

“You are a smart arse.” Greg smiled as Sherlock let out a sound of protest, trying to move away from him, face flushed with embarrassment and frustration.

 

“But I like you anyway.”

 

Before he could think about it more, Greg leaned forward, touching Sherlock's lips, giving him time to pull back before adding more pressure. He heard the tiny sigh, feeling Sherlock relax against him, hand grabbing him by the shoulder as Greg traced Sherlock's Cupid Bow.

 

Being able to kiss Sherlock, to feel the Omega's lips on his, made Greg's brain shortcut for a moment, wrapped up in Sherlock's warmth and closeness. It wasn't like ancient times anymore, the heat and frenzy lovemaking consuming them for days was gone but Greg still felt that pull in his gut. The primal whisper inside his head wanting to claim and take. He could tell Sherlock felt it too, nails digging into his shoulder as Greg moved closer, pulling Sherlock unto his lap, letting out a content sigh as the man's weight settled on him.

 

“I thought you didn't-”

 

Sherlock panted, looking into Greg's eyes with want, but also concern. Maybe the ancient times were over but sex between an Alpha and an Omega still meant something. If they went through with this Sherlock would be connected to Greg forever. Knotting and a bitemark weren't required anymore but the primal voice inside Greg's mind roared with outrage at the very idea.

 

“You need to be sure Sherlock. It's been so long, why would you want to bond with someone now.”

 

“Not someone. You.” Sherlock's golden eyes flashed, biting Greg's bottom lip and Greg's hands grabbed Sherlock's arse, pushing their cock's closer. He was already hard, hormones going crazy as Sherlock gently rocked into the touch, playing with Greg's hair.

 

“It's better to bond. Especially at a certain age. I. From the moment we met, I knew it had to be you. I never was sure if you-”

 

“I didn't want to presume anything Sherlock. I felt an attraction to you instantly but you had so many Alpha's to choose from, even in the very beginning. It would have been foolish to think I stood a chance.”

 

Greg squeezed Sherlock's arse as the man rolled his eyes at him, punishing Greg by moving, causing Greg to growl softly as their cocks brushed together.

 

“You always stood a chance. You're perfect. Beautiful, fit, strong.” Sherlock emphasized every word with a peck on Greg's lips and a brush of his cock against Greg's.

 

“Protective, patient, kind.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Greg growled, fingers digging into Sherlock's arse, hearing the gasp leave Sherlock's lips as his eyes fell closed, head dropping unto Greg's shoulder.

 

“Sexy. Gorgeous. Big. Oh, Greg.”

 

Sherlock moaned, rocking his body forward as Greg kissed his neck, leaving bites and hickeys along the way. Sherlock's hands were in his hair, pulling and playing with it and Greg growled, facing up to capture Sherlock's mouth in a heated kiss. It wasn't as elegant as he wanted it to be, having lost his finesse as the years went on but Sherlock melted into it anyway, plastering himself to Greg's body.

 

“I- I need you, Greg. I, oh please.”

 

Their eyes connected, seeing the vulnerability in Sherlock's gaze and Greg nodded. He took hold of Sherlock firmly, making the man yelp in surprise as he got up, Sherlock's legs wrapping around his waist before heading to his bedroom.

 

“Strong. God, you're so strong.” Sherlock purred, letting Greg bring him to the bedroom, legs firmly around the man. The smell on Greg's skin was stronger now, a strong scent of honey and cinnamon, wrapped up in his specific pheromones. Sherlock's body reacted to it, his cock swelling up, wetness starting as Greg placed him on the bed. They kissed, moaning together before Greg pulled off, closing the bedroom door and turning on the nightlights.

 

The urge to cover himself was strong as Greg took him in, eyes stripping him naked. He'd seen the hint of disapproval earlier, Greg's eyes going over his form as he ate and suddenly the voice at the back of his head was screaming to get out.

 

“Hey.” Greg sat down next to Sherlock, taking both his hands. “ No need to panic love. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“I know you don't-” Sherlock sighed, looking down his body and he saw the realization in Greg's eyes.

 

“You're still beautiful Sherlock. It's not because I- I. You are still attractive to me Sherlock, but I don't like how you neglect your body. It needs food, love. You know that. John should-”

 

“John is not my Alpha.” There was a hard edge to Sherlock's voice, a flash of defiance in his beautiful golden eyes and Greg sighed, placing a kiss on Sherlock's knuckles before releasing them, holding his own hands up in surrender.

 

“Forgive me. I know he's not your Alpha, but he's still your friend. He should do a better job at looking out for you.”

 

“You're being very Alpha right now Lestrade.” Sherlock leaned forward, his hand going up to Greg's arm and resting it on the man's shoulder. “I like it. If you're my Alpha you can feed me up all you like.”

 

Greg growled, pulling Sherlock down to kiss him, feeling the smile on his Omega's face. His hands went over Sherlock's chest, feeling the softness of the fabric, the purple color of the shirt really making Sherlock's complexion stand out.

 

“You're gorgeous.”

 

Sherlock blushed, opening his legs so Greg could lay down between them. Greg gave an approving hum as Sherlock wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling the tentative touches of Sherlock's fingers on his back and arms.

 

“You can touch me, Sherlock. Everywhere you want.”

 

The delight in Sherlock's eyes made Greg's heart beat faster. Just seeing Sherlock like this, honest, vulnerable and trusting made Greg want to keep him in his bed forever. Greg smiled as Sherlock's hands went to the front of his shirt, a question in his golden eyes.

 

“Want to see me?”

 

Teasing Sherlock was almost too easy, seeing the blush grow as the Omega nodded his head shyly. Greg smiled, leaning down to kiss him deeply, making Sherlock sigh in contentment and Greg sat up, Sherlock's legs falling open as Greg started opening his shirt.

 

“I want to see you too love. Undress for me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

\--chapter3--

 

Greg saw the panic creep up in Sherlock's eyes because of his question, seeing the man trying to burn it down, his finger shaking as he opened the first button, eyes not meeting Greg's. By the time Greg was half naked, Sherlock had only opened the second button and Greg placed his hands on top of Sherlock's.

 

“Sherlock. Hey,” Greg squeezed, giving a smile as Sherlock finally met his gaze. “Don't stress over this. I'm sorry I- I didn't want to make you feel-”

 

“I'm not the best Omega Lestrade. I know my body isn't traditionally attractive. I- I don't take care of it cause-”

 

Sherlock awkwardly sat up and Greg could only focus on the tantalizing triangle of skin showing. Sherlock's neck was pale and long, covered with some freckles and Greg licked his lips, wanting to trace patterns between them. Sherlock made a sound and Greg snapped back to attention, seeing the confused look in his eyes.

 

“You- You find me attractive.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Sherlock shivered as Greg's eyes went up and down his body, resting for a moment on the exposed skin. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before reaching for the next button. Greg's eyes went wide, going a shade darker and that was all the encouragement he needed. Words were easily twisted, bodily reactions never lied. He took a breath again, Greg's scent stronger as he got to the end of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and he felt his nipples get hard.

 

Before he could say anything or try to cover himself up, Greg came closer, pushing him down on the bed and Sherlock let out a sound of surprise and want as Greg's mouth covered his right nipple, hands sliding up and down his side.

 

The skin to skin contact was almost too much, Greg's wet tongue teasing Sherlock's nipple and suddenly his fingers were tangled in the man's short hair, pressing that warm mouth closer to his skin, legs wrapped around Greg's waist tightly. Greg moaned, letting go of the right nipple with a gentle bite and Sherlock gasped, arching his back as his left nipple was engulfed in warm wetness.

 

“Oh, oh I. Lestrade.”

 

“No.”

 

Sherlock let out a sob as Greg's mouth and hands left his body, wide brown eyes drinking him in. Being half naked underneath an Alpha as strong and present as Greg was intoxicating and Sherlock blinked his eyes, somehow knowing he'd missed something as Greg smirked.

 

“I. What?”

 

“I told you to call me Greg. Can you do that love? Call me by my first name.”

 

Sherlock's dazzled expression did wonderful things to Greg's ego and cock and he pinched the man's nipple, loving the tiny moan that it urned him before Sherlock nodded furiously, his cheeks a deep pink.

 

“Say it.” Greg leaned down, leaving bites starting from Sherlock's right nipple to his shoulder before licking the Omega's neck, feeling the shivers go through Sherlock's frame.

 

“Say my name, love.”

 

“G-Greg. I. Oh god, please.”

 

How could he possibly form words if Greg was doing that to his neck? Sherlock let out a needy moan, pushing his lower body against Greg's. The Alpha was already hard, throbbing against Sherlock and he wanted to see it. Be able to touch and taste. The need inside him was strong, making it difficult for Sherlock to keep his control, wanting to surrender and let Greg take him.

 

“Greg. I need- please.”

 

He bit his lip, frustrated with his own neediness. It was part of an Omega's biology, needing a strong Alpha to take care of him, to fuck him senseless but Sherlock hated it anyway. It made him feel small and weak, less then the person he was and he couldn't look at Greg. Embarrassed by his own nature, his own desire to be weak.

 

“Sherlock. Love, stop doing that.”

 

Greg used his thumb to free Sherlock's bottom lip, worried the man would draw blood from how hard he was biting down on it, seeing the hint of frustration in his eyes. It took him a second to figure out, a second were Sherlock moved his body up towards him, letting out another sound, seeing the flash of irritation again and he went down, placing his body on Sherlock, kissing him hard.

 

“It's all fine, love. I don't mind.”

 

Greg smiled, rubbing their noses together before exploring Sherlock's skin again, hands going everywhere, lips following as they made their way down Sherlock's flat belly, stopping above the waistband of his trousers. He could see the beginning bulge in Sherlock's pants and nuzzled it, Sherlock's hand grabbing hold of his hair.

 

“Oh, that's perfect,” Greg growled, making quick work of Sherlock's trousers and pants, looking at the Omega's slender, half hard cock.

 

“Hmn. Can I suck you off Sherlock?”

 

“You?” Sherlock blinked his eyes, trying to focus as he felt Greg's breath near his cock. It wasn't common for Alpha's to offer this, and Sherlock needed a second to know if this was real and he hadn't been imagining it. He yelped in surprise as Greg licked the length of his cock, a smirk on his lips.

 

“I really want to love. Make you all hard and wet for me.”

 

Sherlock's responding moan was all the answer Greg needed and he took a hold of Sherlock's cock, licking and teasing the head of it with his tongue till Sherlock was panting, moving his body to get more of his cock inside Greg's mouth. Sherlock's responses were breathtaking, letting out needy sighs and moans as Greg took his cock, his other hand playing with the Omega's balls. Having Sherlock naked under him was enough for Greg to smell Sherlock and he let out a moan, feeling Sherlock shivering as he felt the tip of Sherlock's cockhead against his throat.

 

“Greg!”

 

Sherlock called out, wanting to warn the Alpha but he was already coming, hands grabbing the sheets as he spilled inside Greg's throat. He wanted to die of embarrassment, his body shivering as Greg pulled off, licking up the rest of Sherlock's release but he couldn't move fast enough, Greg already covering his body.

 

“That was amazing Sunshine. So fucking hot.”

 

The kiss Greg have him was hard and passionate and Sherlock moaned as Greg's hands went into his curls, pulling them hard to expose his neck. He'd always known Greg liked his neck, how he'd looked at Sherlock when the two top buttons of his shirt were open. Now Greg was licking and biting the tender skin again, decorating Sherlock with his mark and all his embarrassment melted away as Greg licked and kissed the rest of his body, playing with Sherlock's nipples, caressing his belly and legs before manhandling him into a better position.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Greg cursed, pressing his noise to Sherlock's hole, feeling Sherlock's legs tremble as he took a deep breath. Sherlock's smell was intoxicating and Greg licked, picking up some drops of Sherlock's wetness, making the man buck up.

 

“God, you're gorgeous. I wanna fill you up, Sherlock. Let you ride my fat cock.”

 

“Greg. Please- oh please.” Sherlock moved, desperate to obey Greg but the Alpha held him in place, giving Sherlock a stern look when he protested.

 

“I want to lick you, open love. Drive you wild with my tongue, use my fingers to spread you out, nice and slow. Oh, look at that. Such a good Omega for me, already getting wet.”

 

Sherlock blushed as Greg watched him, spreading his legs more before going down and licking Sherlock's hole. It didn't take long for Sherlock to be a moaning, begging, needy mess and he cried out when Greg pressed in a finger next to his tongue, shivering with want as Greg worked him open.

 

“Greg, please! I'm ready, ready, I need- oh.”

 

He almost sobbed when Greg moved, leaving Sherlock empty and exposed.

 

“Come on love, this will be easier on you if you ride me.”

 

“Greg, that's not how-” Sherlock blinked, trying to focus as the need inside his body was taking over. He'd never heard of an Omega riding an Alpha before but Greg smiled, eyes wide with desire as he lied down on his back, his cock standing up proudly and Sherlock could only watch.

 

“Like it Sunshine?”

 

Greg's eyes sparkled with pride and amusement, seeing the blush deepen on Sherlock's cheeks as he nodded and Greg took hold of his cock, letting out a breathy moan as he stroked it a few times. It had been a while since he'd had sex, his working life getting in the way of dating, and seeing Sherlock watch him like this was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

 

“It's going to be even better when you're riding it, love.”

 

He held out a hand, seeing Sherlock's eyes widen in surprise, the little moment of hesitation before he crawled onto Greg's body, sitting on the man's stomach and leaning down, kissing him deeply. Greg let out a moan, grabbing hold of Sherlock's arse and Sherlock broke out in a giggle.

 

“You really like my arse don't you?”

 

“Oh, Sunshine.” Greg winked, his finger finding Sherlock's hole and pushing in. “You have no idea. Come on love, let me fill that gorgeous arse of yours up.”

 

“Greg.” Sherlock caught his breath as Greg removed his finger, looking down at Greg, seeing the challenge in Greg's eyes. He swallowed, running his hands down Greg's chest before moving, keeping one hand on Greg's chest to stay in balance while the other took Greg's cock.

 

He was wet enough by this point that they didn't need anything else and Sherlock slid down gently, giving himself time to get used to Greg's cock. It was bigger then any toy he'd used before and he closed his eyes, the sting of pain pulling him out of the moment.

 

“That's it, love. Nice and slow, breathe.” Greg gritted his teeth, trying not to move as Sherlock impaled himself on his cock. Sherlock was wet and slick but very tight and his heart clenched as he saw the look of pain on his Omega's face. He reached out, stroking Sherlock's arm, trying to offer some comfort as he forced himself not to move.

 

It felt amazing, Sherlock's tight and wet hole around his cock but this wasn't about him. Sherlock needed this, trusted Greg with his need and he stroked Sherlock's arm as he whispered.

 

“Perfect love. That's it, slowly. Look at me Sherlock, focus on me. You're doing great.”

 

Sherlock opened his eyes, seeing the care and compassion in Greg's eyes as he took all of Greg inside him. It was painful, the stretch something to get used to, but Greg didn't move, letting Sherlock adjust and wiggle his body.

 

“Oh, such a perfect Omega. Taking me like that. You feel tight Sherlock, tight and wet. Perfect.”

 

Greg smiled, grabbing Sherlock's hand as the man started moving his body, needing to move, to be filled. The pain was leaving Sherlock's face, his cock getting hard again and Greg let out a breath, grabbing Sherlock's arse when the man let go of his hand.

 

“Fuck. Just like that. Take me, baby, ride me. Fuck.”

 

Sherlock moaned at Greg's filthy mouth, riding Greg's cock, feeling the need inside him grow as Greg's nails dug into his arse, pushing his body up to get deeper inside. The pleasure was intense, Sherlock riding Greg's body to find his own pleasure, hearing the man curse and talk dirty to him as they moved faster together. The smell in the room was intoxicating, spurring them both on and Sherlock let out a needy sound.

 

“Need you. F-fill me up, Greg. K-knot me. Oh, please.”

 

Sherlock threw his head back, the sound of flesh against flesh filling his ears and Greg's scent filled his nose. He'd needed this, needed Greg inside him, to fill and complete him and he hated for waiting so long. Greg was perfect, strong but gentle, nails digging into Sherlock's arse as he helped Sherlock along, burying himself deeper inside Sherlock's body. He could feel the build up, feel Greg's cock engorge as he moved, his nails digging into Greg's thighs to keep himself stable.

 

“Greg. Oh god, oh, you're close, I can f-feel it. So big, so full, need your knot, Greg. N-need it.”

 

Greg let out a growl, hearing the desperation in Sherlock's voice as he slammed into him. Sherlock's cock was fully hard again, pre-come leaking from the tip and Greg wanted to taste it, spread it out over his body. The image of Sherlock coming on his skin made Greg growl deeper, his cock painfully hard as Sherlock moaned and called his name, begging him to knot them.

 

“Sh-Sunshine, god. I can't- I can't-”

 

“Knot me, Greg. I need you, need you so badly. Oh, oh, Greg!”

 

“Sherlock!” Greg came with a shout, feeling his knot come out and claim Sherlock's body, linking them together as his seed spilled out. He was shaking, goosebumps forming as Sherlock was making circling movements, his hands rapidly pumping his dick.

 

“Yes. Come for me Sherlock, mark me, mark my skin. Fuck, you're so sexy right now. My beautiful Omega, come for me.”

 

Greg let out a hiss as Sherlock came silently, his cum landing on his stomach. Greg smeared it around, watching Sherlock come down from his orgasm, never having seen anything more beautiful.

 

“Perfect darling,” Greg whispered, meeting Sherlock's dazzled gaze. “I'm yours now. Look how great you did, marking me with your cum.”

 

Sherlock blinked, looking down in confusion before his face flamed up again, seeing how Greg was covered in his cum. He let out a sound, seeing the possessiveness in Greg's eyes and they moved forward, capturing each other in a heated kiss as Greg's knot was still inside Sherlock's body.

 

“That was amazing love. You are amazing. Perfect Omega.”

 

Sherlock looked down shyly, not knowing what to do with all the praise. His body felt tired and heavy and he let out a distressed sound as Greg's knot died down. He felt empty, a hole in his heart as Greg carefully pulled out, feeling some of Greg's release slipped out of him.

 

“Be right back Sunshine.”

 

Greg placed a kiss on Sherlock's forehead, moving fast to get a washcloth and towel. He could see the exhaustion in Sherlock's body. Knotting was an intense experience, especially the first time and Greg made quick work of cleaning himself up before going back to his Omega.

 

 _His Omega._ Greg grinned like an idiot, heart, and cock swelling with pride. He could get used to being Sherlock's Alpha for sure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Smut is always a bit tricky to write, at least for me. (Sometimes it just reads/feels like a bad porn movie...)
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

\--Chapter4--

 

Seeing Sherlock lay in his bed was something Greg wanted to take a picture. It was surreal, something he'd dreamed about but never thought would come true. Yet here they were, Greg, being careful as he cleaned Sherlock's body, massaging it with body cream before pulling the blankets over him.

 

“You okay love?”

 

Sherlock let out a mumble and he felt the bed dip, Greg's warm and strong arms wrapping around him. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes and he blinked, angry and confused with himself. He'd wanted this, had begged Greg for it, why was he so upset now?

 

He only realized he was crying when Greg cursed, moving so Sherlock was pressed against his chest, noise in the crook of Greg's neck. He took a deep breath, taking comfort in Greg's new scent, embarrassed and afraid. Crying after sex seemed like a very wrong thing to do and he couldn't meet Greg's gaze when the man leaned back, stroking Sherlock's wet cheeks.

 

“It's okay Sherlock. It's going to be fine. Knotting is intense, especially when it's your first time. Shhht, love, it's okay. I'm not mad, I promise. You were amazing.”

 

“S-sorry. I don't know-” Sherlock whispered, pressing himself close to Greg, letting himself be held as Greg whispered endearments and praise in his ears. He'd heard about the aftermath of knotting, had even read up on it but he'd never expected to experience it. He finally looked up, face feeling warm and eyes stinging and Greg gave him a warm smile, kissing his forehead.

 

“Better Sunshine? Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink? Are you warm enough? I could go find an extra blanket if you-”

 

Greg was silenced with a kiss, seeing the amusement in Sherlock's eyes when they broke apart.

 

“I'm fine Greg. I promise you're taken excellent care of me.”

 

Greg knew Sherlock was doing it on purpose but he still felt a spark of pride inside his stomach, hearing Sherlock's praising words. The urge to care for him was strong, wanting to wrap him up and not let him leave and he nuzzled Sherlock's neck, needing to smell his scent.

 

“I'm not going anywhere. Unless you-”

 

“No,” Greg growled, biting Sherlock's neck, feeling the shock go through his Omega's body. He licked the heated skin, peppering it with kisses as he stroked Sherlock's back. “I don't want you to leave. Of course not Sherlock.”

 

“Good. I, I don't want to leave.” Sherlock blushed as Greg watched him with satisfaction. He'd never been like this, needing someone to hold him, to be with him. They kissed again, slow and full of meaning and Sherlock moaned, his body already ready for another round.

 

“Not tonight Sunshine. I'm not as young as I was. Come on, let's lie down.”

 

Greg arranged Sherlock in his bed, having the man pressed against him from head to toe. A flicker of doubt entered him. He could tell that Sherlock was ready for sex again and his Alpha brain screamed at him to comply. It was the most basic thing he could do to keep his Omega happy but he was exhausted.

 

“Stop worrying Lestrade. It's fine like this. Just because my body's ready doesn't mean we have to do anything.”

 

Sherlock looked up at Greg, seeing the doubt in the man's eyes and he huffed.

 

“We had amazing sex only 15 minutes ago. I'm satisfied. You took care of me. Now stop worrying.”

 

“Hmm, I liked you better when you were moaning my name.”

 

“Get some rest and I'll moan it again soon.”

 

Sherlock winked and Greg busted out laughing, his body shaking with it as he shook his head.

 

“Oh, you cheeky bastard.”

 

They kissed and Greg growled, his hands stroking Sherlock's back and arse.

 

“Want to watch a movie? I don't think I'll be able to sleep yet.”

 

It didn't take long for them to find a movie, Sherlock going on about all the mistakes and Greg smiling like a loon. He had never thought this possible. Him and Sherlock in his bed, watching a movie together.

 

“I don't regret this.”

 

Sherlock looked up, blinking his eyes to snap back to attention. He'd been half dousing, half watching the movie but Greg's words made his body jolt awake.

 

“I just. If tomorrow morning you change your mind and don't want to be with me then-”

 

“Greg. I came here. I asked you to have sex with me. I. I wanted you to knot me.”

 

“I know Sunshine but in the heat of the moment-”

 

“Don't.” Sherlock sat up, his body in goosebumps, crossing his arms to give Greg a hard look. “This is more than just my biology. It's more than just yours. I wanted this. I wanted you. I won't wake up tomorrow and regret it. I'll still be your Omega, Greg.”

 

Sherlock leaned forward, stopping Greg's protest by placing a finger on his mouth before kissing him.

 

“Now, stop acting crazy and watch the rest of the movie.”

 

Greg smiled as Sherlock wiggled under the blankets again, wrapping his leg and arm around Greg's body. They soon fell asleep wrapped around each other.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't for the life of me start on chapter 22 of my vamplock so why not post the last chapter of this story instead? (Then I sort of feel productive :/ )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story, I certainly had a good time writing it and let me know some of your ideas/headcanons in the Alpha/Omega universe! (I need some help to get me writing, I've lost my flow.)
> 
> Have a great weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed part 1 !


End file.
